


Him, Growing Up?

by 13ineedpills13



Series: Luke and Simeon's Relationship [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Growing Up, Light Angst, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Luke is technically still a child.But that doesn't stop him from feeling the denial of wanting to be a young child, and grow older at the same time with all the teasing and underestimation he is going through every day, simply because he is shorter and more immature. Feeling down over that, he accepts Simeon's offer of help.---Kinda continuation of Him, A Father? fic I wrote like 2 days ago. Maybe I'll make these kinds of stories into a series.Again, Lucifer is vaguely mentioned.
Relationships: Simeon - Relationship
Series: Luke and Simeon's Relationship [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705585
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Him, Growing Up?

The young angel sat down at at a table next to the window at the now-empty cafeteria and began studying. This place was much more comfortable than the library, since he didn't felt the suffacating silence of there. He only heard the distant yells of other demons, and the clanks of the dishes that were being washed. The whole cafeteria smelled like bleach since it was just cleaned, and although it did burn his nose a bit, it wasn't too unpleasant unless he didn't open the window. 

He put his hat aside and pulled his test book and notebook out, along with his pencilcase that had a couple dog drawings on it. Solomon gave it to him as a joke for his birthday, along with a short novel about a child, roaming around space to find his true love, a rose, and teaching a grown-up how to be a child once again. He got mad at the pencil case, but it was cute, so he decided to keep and use it. 

"Hi there, Luke. Why are you studying here?" He heard Simeon's voice and turned around to greet him with a nod. "Library is too quiet. I like it here."

"I guess so... Can I join you?"

He nodded again. "The upcoming test is going to be hard. And I need to keep a good image for Celestial Realm, so..."

Simeon chuckled at those words and put a hand over his head, petting his head softly. "You don't always need to worry about your image like this, or you'll never be happy and grow up to be a perfectionist. Just enjoy your time here and make friends."

"What about you, Simeon?" He scoffed a little at Simeon's hand, he liked getting affection from other people, not that he'd never admit it. "Do you have any friends other than the brothers and the humans?" Simeon put his hand down and thought for a while. Did he have anyone, really? 

"...I guess you have a point. I don't really have any friends either."

"I always have a point." Simeon smiled and lightly flicked his forehead. "You sound like Lucifer."

"Don't compare me to that demon!" 

"Nevermind then, puppy."

Oh no.  
Simeon didn't just do THAT.  
Simeon didn't use that word.

"...You called me what?"

"Huh? I called you puppy. Since you hate chihuahua..."

"A puppy is still a dog! Stop teasing me!" He yelled. He didn't realize how hot his face was and how he was frowning until Simeon pressed his cold thumb between his brows and pulled up. Luke's tention immedietly vanished when he did that, because he saw his reflection from the mirror on one of the pillars behind Simeon. His face looked really funny. He laughed and Simeon pulled his finger back. 

"I've been wanting to ask you about that for a while." 

"About what?"

"People calling you chihuahua, fido, or a dog all the time. Do you take offense in that? I saw you attempt to pet a golden retriever puppy the other day at the animal shelter, but you immedietly pulled your hand back when you saw one of the students pass by."

"...When did you even see that?" Luke smiled, a little nervous. It was true he didn't like dogs ever since the teasing started, but how did Simeon see through him that fast? "Are you going to tell everyone to stop?"

"If you want me to. I don't want my brother to be upset."

"Brother?"

"Oh, {MC} told me I acted like a big brother to you most of the time. So..."

"Oooh, I get it." Luke smiled brightly. "Brother eh? Hehe... I don't mind that. But I'll never call you big brother. Not after that DVD Levi showed me."

"What did he even show you?"

Luke realized his mistake and smiled nervously, shrugging. "W-well, nothing... Haha... Well, to answer your question, uh..."

"Luke."

"Hm?"

"Did he showed you animated... um... bad videos?" 

"Hgh- SIMEON TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION: PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYONE I FEEL SAD ABOUT BEING CALLED A DOG THANKS." {Luke got spicy souce put on his tounge that night, as punishment for watching that video with Levi.  
Levi on the other hand, well, the entire Devildom could hear his screams.}

"...Whatever. Alright. I won't tell anyone anything."

"Thank you..."

"...Are you generally alright in here? I'm here to help, if that's the case."

"Nah... Other than the whole dog thing, people don't really acknowledge my existence. Sometimes, they leave dog food and collars over my desk as a joke, but... That's about it. I'm getting used to it..."

"That's a lie." Simeon says and gives a dissapointed sigh.

"How did you know?" Luke smiled sadly. 

"I can detect lies you know." Simeon put an arm around his shoulder and stroked it, trying to comfort the boy. "Your last statement doesn't reflect on your facial expression, dear brother of mine." He smiled when Luke smirked a little at the way ge talked. "Jokes aside, you seem really down. Want to talk about it and take a walk?"

"...Yeah." Luke says and puts his stuff inside his bag, getting up. The two walked in silence for a while, but Luke slowly opened up to him.

"You know, I may be a loud, yappy kid, but I worry over my future too." Luke says, shrugging. "Whenever I tell that to my teachers, she says I'm too young to worry over this kind of thing... But I'm going to graduate from my school next year, and I still have no idea what to do. I'm weaker compared to my friends, and I still have no idea why I was chosen... You are a powerful, high class angel. You work alongside Michael. Meanwhile, I can only try and get on his good side in hopes for him to give me a good position... It's annoying. I admire him, and I'm grateful to him that he choose me, but he didn't give me a proper reason why.

Lucifer told me I was a terrible excuse of an angel once, it still hurts you know. I know Lucifer's words doesn't define me, but still... It's tiring. Not being taken seriously at all, always being made fun of, laughed at for small mistakes. Then I become the "chihuahua" for protesting and telling them to stop. But I also don't want you to say anything, because then it would be like I'm running to my mom for protection, because little boy Luke doesn't know how to defend himself. I'm tired you know... I just want to grow up so people would at least respect me.

I mean... I know people won't respect me immediately, but they will at least leave me alone... But I'm kind of scared. I don't know how I should act, because I don't want to be an outcast. Am I really fine the way I am? Or should I change? My head gets confused... I also don't want to grow up. Get up, go to work, get home, eat, sleep, maybe marry, have children, raise those children, attend their weddings, get retired, then wait for disappearance. Can you call that life? I want to stay as young and care-free as I can... Why is it that I want to be both a child and a grow up at the same time? Well, technically I'm a kid but bear with me in here... How about you, Simeon? Do you miss your childhood days?"

Luke puts his hands in his pockets as be continues to walk in front of Simeon. Simeon didn't tell anything, since he wanted to give Luke the chance of freely expressing himself without any input from him. The weather felt strangely cold, and he didn't want to talk at all. Yet he was rambling for some reason. They get out of the academy and walk towards the town, to the seaside to be exact.

Luke stood over the railings and leaned over them, smelling the sea and making a bitter expression at the scent. "Well?"

"I miss them, yes... I spended them to the fullest when I had the time, but I... grew up. It's a part of life we can't avoid, time goes on. If we never grew up and stayed the same, life would be boring and not worth the hassle. We are going to dissappear one day too, even though we live for so long that it feels like immortaility."

"So, you tell me I have no choice but to live as good as I can, since I will dissappear one day too?"

"I am. In these types of situations, all you can do is move forward. Growing up is a slow process, and it's not as scary as you think. So... you can relax. For now. You might not realize it, but you don't decide your future by yourself all the time. The circumstances change, and you don't always have to worry about being prepared for every last possible thing. Because it's usually not worth it in the end... Cliche, but you should live in the now sometimes instead of being fixated into your future or past. A lifetime won't last like that." 

Simeon smiles at his own words and gets closer to him, also leaning onto the railings. "...You're too smart for your own good, you know that? Though it's not neccessarily a bad thing."

Luke stares at him for a moment before turning back to the sea. "...I can smell the sorrow in here."

"It is called Sea of Regrets for a reason."

"Just like Lucifer's heart."

"Luke..." Simeon laughs and shakes his head. "Everyone has regrets." Luke streches his arms and legs out, groaning at the slight burn in his joints. Then he goes back to staring at the endless sea. "...Regrets huh..."

"Yeah, regrets... Do you have any?"

"Not really... But I do know what yours might be."

"Tell me then."

"Trusting Lucifer." Simeon lightly smacks his head. 

"Hey! Am I wrong?" Luke holds his head, looking up at him angrily. 

"You are. My biggest regret is something else... Maybe I'll tell you later. But not now. Let's just enjoy the view and go home."

"...Alright. Let's do that.

"Yeah..."

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I like adding my own views and feelings into fics I write, or the expriences I go through. And the thing Luke is going through specifically, is a thing I've been feeling a lot especially in these last couple of years. I still don't know what life holds for me, or what I want to do, but I try to live.  
> Also another reason why I write angst this much lmao  
> I feel sad most of the time, not like I'm depressed though.  
> Maybe because of the Yorushika and Balloon songs i listen to idk  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
